A day with derpy
by Fluttershy360360
Summary: When a regular teenage boy is left at home filor a whole day, he thinks that nothing truly amazing will happen to him. But when a clutzy Pegasus happens to end up in his care, he is taken on a journey that changes the hearts of people around him. Then he will understand the importance of joy.
1. Chapter 1

Story

A day with derpy

I guess something special happens in our lives. the heroes of war experience this when they get home from the battlefield. There are kids my age who are diagnosed with severe medical conditions. Sometimes they are cured of there problems. I imagine waking up one morning sick with the swine flu and then later be told that I'll live. For me however, nothing like that ever happens. The only slightly amazing thing that ever happened in my life was watching the planes at the airport take off and land. I guess that only special people have special things happen to them.

Anyways, before I get ahead of myself, I must first introduce myself. I am the amazing, awesome Maximus Von Richthofen. Well thats not my last name and I'm not that amazing. My name is max. In just an ordinary, lazy, miserable teen. It Is summer right now so I have nothing to do. I have few friends to hang out with and my best friend just wants to get me to watch my little pony. My best friends name is mike and if you guessed, yes he is a brony. He is obsessed with that show. Almost all our conversations about the show are just ways to show off his knowledge of the show, which is not needed because he proved he knew more about the show than me when we took a test online. I think the only reason he is my best friend is because unlike the bullies at school, i don't care what the heck he watches or enjoys, he is still a nice person. Anyways, what I'm working on right now is actually for mike. His favorite character is rainbow dash and I decided to make something for him. I am into remote control airplanes, and since rainbow dashes favorite thing to do is fly and fly fast, I built a f-22 raptor that I decorated with rainbow and cyan coloring. And to gain more speed, I rigged two smoke emitting rockets on the back that when fired will emit rainbow colored smoke and increase the planes speed by 20%. Mike is always joking with the 20% percent cooler thing, so I incorporated it into my designs. All I was doing now was finishing up the final touches. " come on max! Just a dab of C.A glue he..."

" max! Max!" My parents yelled. " what!" I yelled in response. Then, no answer. " uhhh! Fine!" I shouted in defeat. I then marched into the living room. My parents had made a pile of luggage on the floor and couch. " we are going to go now. You'll be good right?" My mom said. " yes." I said blankly. " bye max, love you." My mom said, embracing me. After getting handfuls of paper, and watching my dads. Sedan back out of the driveway, I quickly jumped up and danced around in joy. Alone at home. No parents, no rules. As I walked near to my room, a strange smell was emitting from the bathroom.. And as soon as I got into the small cramped throne room of the porcelain throne, I discovered a chunk of rotten beef in the trash can that I threw away last week. It made the room smell as if something died in there. I quicly put my nose in my shirt and grabbed the can and ran outside to the trash bins. After I poured the rotten garbage into the bin, I looked up. I don't know why but faith decided that it was important that I look up. And when I did I saw the most craziest thing. It was grey and yellow. It was spinning and falling in slow motion. My first thoughts were ' UFO!' Then I regained my rational thinking. ' could be a plane.' Then I regained my sense of humor.' It could be one of mikes ponies falling from the sky.' I laughed to myself before realizing that whatever it was, it was headed straight towards me. I leaped back, throwing the trash bin lid up as the thing crashed into the bin. ' just grab a weapon and if its bomb, just put the bin in the street. ' I then grabbed a wooden board that I held as a club, and slowly opened the lid. When I looked inside, I saw a mass of grey fur and blonde hair. That wasn't all either, it was moving and breathing. I lifted the board into the bin and slowly prodded the creature. It lifted its head and looked at me. It was a cartoonish horse with two yellow eyes and a blonde mane hanging in the front with trash all in it. The eyes got me the most. One was looking at me a d the other was focused on the wood in my hand. I was too shocked to think. I dropped the wood. The pony could hear the wood clatter as it hit concrete. She stood up and looked at me with a frightened face. I then regained my voice and spoke to the creature. " you don't have to be scared. I won't hurt you." I said softly to her. And to show her I wasn't a threat, I smiled. She seemed to calm Down but when I reached In to pet her, she lifted two wings from behind her back and started ruffling them like crazy. But I still smiled and reached my hand towards her. " it's alright, you'll be ok." I said to her. She then looked up with her mismatched eyes. She must have realized that I wouldn't hurt her. I then reached In and grabbed her. When I pulled her out I could see that she was scraped on her hind legs and that her mane and tail were covered in trash. I took her inside and placed her In the shower. I turned the water on and hosed her down. Then I used soap to clean her of dirt and grime from the trash bin. I then pulled the big chunks of trash from her mane and tail. She was calm the whole way through. After I dried her off and laid her down in my room, I picked up my phone and called mike. " hello?"

" it's max, I've got something to show you."

" oh! Is it that project you've been working on?"

" yes, that and one other thing."

" can't wait to see! Meet you at the airfield!"

" you too."

I put the phone in my pocket and grabbed the f-22 and a transmitter. I then walked over to the pony. She was watching me with uncertainty. " hello."I said. She smiled and nodded." Do you talk?" I asked. She pointed mat her throat and made a coughing sound. " oh. Are you hungry?" She nodded. I knew that my parents had a platter piled high with muffins so I went to the kitchen and grabbed the platter and went back to the pony In my room. As soon as I showed her the muffins, her eyes widened and she leaped at the food. Before I knew it, there were no muffins left." I guess you like muffins." I said still in shock. She nodded and smiled. I smiled and shook my head. I then grabbed the plane and transmitter and headed out to the side yard. After putting the plane Down on the ground I ran inside and grabbed the pony. After putting a blanket over my plane and one on the pony, I started my way to the local air field.

When we arrived, I saw mike waiting. " hey mike!" I said. He nodded and looked down at the covered things I had brought. " so what is it this time?" He asked. " under curtain number 1 is..." I pulled the blanket off the pony. I could hear mike almost choke on his saliva. His eyes were wide open and his hands were shaking. " your kidding me, right? She only exits in a show." Mike said in disbelief. " touch her. She's real alright." I said. Mike lowered himself down and slowly reached a hand to pet the colorful horse. Her face showed uncertainty towards mike, but I smiled to her and she seemed to calm down. " how did you find her?" Mike asked. And so I told him of the events this morning. When I finished, mike lost the shocked look and replaced it with one of joy." So now what? Do I name her?" I said. " no, she already has a name."

" and it is?"

" derpy."

" her name is derpy?"

" yes."

" ok so what is her derpy name?"

" no her name is derpy."

" wait her name doesn't sound derpy, that's her actual name?"

" yes."

" why such a name?"

" well she's clumsy, always dropping things and mentally challenged." After mike said that, I froze. " she has a problem with her brain?" I asked shocked." Yes. It's sad because in the only episode that she got a speaking part, she was made fun of for being mentally challenged. " oh god did I feel so bad for derpy. I knelt down to her and hugged her tight. How in gods name could a young pony be made fun of for something she can't control in a world that is focused on friendship and being nice. Well it is the same thing on earth I guess. Kids being mean to other kids for no reason at all. But isn't pony land or whatever the hell it's called supposed to be full of caring, loving ponies that don't even know the meaning of violence? Seems not. " I will make sure that your stay here will be enjoyable. Oh almost forgot." I said as I let go of derpy. I then raced over to the second blanket. " also mike," I then pulled off the cover of the plane." I made this for you." Mike stared in awe of the f-22. " you know what's cool about the plane?" I asked. " what?"

" you see these rockets?" I said pointing to them." There is a connecting wire inside that when triggered, will increase the jets speed by 20%, hence making the plane 20% cooler." I said smirking. I could see mike and derpy cracking up. " alright, stand back." I then grabbed the pane and turned the motor to full power . Then I threw it into the air. It flew perfectly, making precise turns and smooth barrel rolls as well as sharp knife edge turns. It made it out of steep dives professionally. Then I activated the rockets, pushing the planes speed to 120 mph. The rainbow colored smoke flowed out of the rocket motors like water. I could hear behind me, derpy and mike clapping. I then did a few more stunts and finally landed. I picked up the plane and bowed. I saw both members of my audience smiling and clapping. I knew I had brought some security and joy to derpy in this world. Something I have never really experienced. It's an amazing feeling to have given something to someone that you have never felt. I just wish that I could keep that smile on derpy's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Story 2

Chapter 2

When we decided to leave the airfeild, we ran into a huge problem. In my town there is a large gang problem, and it happened to be our luck that the worst gang , the north east gang, just had to occupy the short cut from the airfield to my house. " crap." I said, looking at the large bulky criminals in the street. Me, mike and derpy were hiding behind a blue Mercedes, watching the gang members. " dang, those guys are huge. " mike spoke, taking another glance at the problem ahead of us. " how are we supposed to get past them? I don't suppose we can just waltz right through. " I said. " I don't know, maybe we can?"

" your saying that we could just match right down through that street, a couple of white dudes with a pony walking through one of the most anti white and most wanted gangs in the city? Sorry mike but I've heard smarter plans." I spoke. Mike looked down at his feet and then moved his eyes to derpy. She was wrapped up in a blanket right next to my f-22. I looked at derpy as well. I don't know what I was feeling at that moment, but it felt as if all my problems would melt away into my subconscious, All my panic dissipating. I felt a lot clearer and sharper. My thinking became more straight forward. " you know what mike, you could be absolutely correct." I said realizing how smart a plan mike had created. As long as we were not a threat to the gang members, we were safe. But if all went wrong and we ended up cornered, well I still felt pure and clear. After a few more minutes planing, I wrapped up my plane and transmitter, I covered derpy in the blanket and stood up. Mike slowly followed my actions, but he was more slow and cautious. We then began walking down the gang infested street. Some gave us dirty looks while others shook their heads and laughed. All the while, I recalled what I knew of them. They are a Mexican, African American gang that hates white people. They also have committed the wrost crimes that no one could possibly imagine. I resent gangs. They stand for inequality and chaos, the two things I hate.

It wasn't long before we were suddenly approached by a large african American gang member. He was huge with muscles as big as watermelons and had very dark skin. And when he spoke, his voice was rough yet majestic and you could feel the power in his voice. " what are you doing on our turf?" He said. " ummm, we are headed back to my home. And this is the quickest way there." I said, swallowing my saliva faster than my words were coming out of my mouth. " we'll we don't like white folks on our turf. "

" I understand. But we need to get home. " I responded more frightened than i ever have been. The bulky gang member then looked at the two objects in my hands. He looked at the plane with a blank gaze. But when he saw the bundle of cloth under my other arm, curiosity built up in him. " what's under there?" He spoke gruffly. " just a blanket." I said plainly. " why would you need a blanket?"

" ummm, i don't know." He looked at me then back at the bundle. " I can tell your lying." He said, obviously displeased. " again, what's in your blanket?" He demanded. " nothing." I quickly countered. " then show me that there's nothing." He said before calling two other members. They walked over to me and mike, looking down at us with sinister frowns. " take the blanket away from the kid." The first huge gangster said before his fellow members violently ripped the blanket and derpy out of my arms. The first one then took ahold of it from his friends before he started unraveling the blanket. I held my breath. My hands were shaking. All the while I kept telling myself mentally that derpy would be all right. But how could I do anything about it? How could I protect her now? I was breathing heavier. 'derpy will be all right, derpy will be all right. she will be ok.' I kept thinking. It didnt take him long to reach the frightened equine inside. Instantly his expression became puzzled and then shocked. But after seeing the pony's wide eyes and the ruffling of her wings, he showed a more compassionate face. " it's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said slowly stroking her back. I could see the color return to her face ( which should have been impossible because her fur was losing and regaining it natural hue) and her wings relax. This had to be the last thing I would expect a hardcore law breaker to do. Can it get it any stranger? " I watch the show." Now we are definitely beyond strange now. " I watch it because I can see innocence which is hard for me to get. I know I've done bad things. I've stolen because I have no money, I do drugs and alcohol because they bring me away from this world and I have killed a man because I felt I needed power. I never felt that power after. I have never experienced it. But when I look at this pony I feel that there is a path for me to take, a better one than what I'm on right now. I also don't care for power, it's stupid and useless. I don't even think that it's real anymore. And by looking at her, I realize that." The gangster said. His words took me by surprise. Never in my life would I have thought that a criminal, much less a gangster, would be so soft under a hard layer. The fact that you killed some one is a hard thing for people to Admit. I don't think I can look at criminals the same way as before. Mike stared In shock along with me as derpy stood up in the gangsters arms, and embrace him. I understood what she was doing. She was expressing her forgiveness to the gangster. Derpy then let go and pointed to the ground. The gangster smiled and put her down where she trotted over to me. When I picked her up she was smiling. The gangster walked over to us. " Im sorry for what I did when I first met you. I don't live a good life. I can't, everyone views me as a perpetrator of the law. " he turned towards derpy." Thank you for letting me realize there is a better life for us." He said, sweeping his arm at the other gangsters, and for the first time, I realized how ratty their clothes were, how much dirt was caked on them and how seemed so unhappy. " you may leave now and go on home." The gang member said to us smiling softly. Mike and I were too shocked to say or do any thing. Once we finally recovered our senses, we started walking out of the gang territory. The huge gang member was at the gate waving and smiling to us. Derpy, me and mike smiled and waved back. Then we continued our journey home.

When we arrived at the front of my house, there was a shadow of a figure in the side yard. I knew who it was and what they were there for. " Emily, you can come out of hiding now. " as soon as I said that, a teenage girl with sun colored hair and a beautiful face, stepped out from behind my parents bush next to the side yard. I do In fact have a crush on her. Unfortunately any attempt at communication is thwarted by my arch nemeses, Darren. Darren is the meanest bully in the neighborhood, and has been tormenting me and mike for years. He also happened to take a liking in emily. So every time I try to flirt with her almost always ends with me getting pumelled by Darren for making a move on " his" girl. "Ummm he.. Hello max." She said precariously. " let me guess- Darren?"

" what else would it be? He has bothering me all morning. Doesn't he know I already like another boy in town?" Her words sent pain my heart, but I still kept up in conversation." And what's your crush look like?" I said, just a little curious. " oh, he's handsome and caring and smart. He is amazing in ... Wait what does this have to do with anything?"

" ummmmmm, I don't know." Emily groaned before turning towards mike And derpy. " hey mike, hey colorful pony I've never seen before. Wait..." Crap, crap, crap. " what is that!" Emily almost shrieked. I dove in front of mike and Emily. " look we don't know how she got here or how to send her back, but to answer your question, she's a pony."

" with wings?!"

" they're called Pegasi!" Mike said. I lifted my hands up to Emily. " look, she is not a monster or anything that is to be afraid of. She just a half hour ago made a Gangster admit he watches my little pony. If anything, she is amazing." I said to the quickly recovering Emily." Sorry, It's just, I have never seen a cartoon Pegasus in real life."

" neither have we but we took it better than you just did."mike stated uselessly. I turned around and gave him a look which told him he wasn't helping anyone. I turned around to Emily. " you can't tell any one about her all right. We need to protect her from harm. " I said quietly and smoothly. " su... Sure." Emily said, taking in deep breathes. I decided then to introduce her to the pony. " Emily, I want you to meet-" I was cut off by Emily who then smiled big. " DERPY HOOVES!" She stated happily. Wow, is derpy like the most well known pony in the brony fandom? If I said that in front of mike, he probably would have had a heart attack, scream at me that " well know is an understatement" and then give me a full lecture on derpy's character . I was better of being quiet. " I'm guessing you watch 'my little pony' too?"

" oh my gosh, all the time." Emily said.

I nodded my head." Who's your favorite character?" Mike said. " oh I just love rainbow dash." Mike practically squealed after hearing that. " she is my favorite as well!" Mike yelled. " you two would be a perfect couple." I said. " max, I already love someone else. Me and mike just are relating. Doesn't mean we're in love." Emily stated, coldly bringing back in the fact she liked some other guy. At least it wasn't Darren. Suddenly a car horn was sounded, and derpy ran off to hide. Speak of the devil. " crap." I said looking as the buff 16 year old boy with short blonde hair and mud brown eyes climb out of a 1996 Chevy. He looked more like a surfer than a bully. But that's exactly what he was. "Yeah you! Back off from my girl, you little scrawny nerd. You too brony!" Darren yelled. I was too frightened to say anything sassy to him. Unfortunately I was also too frightened to move. " did you hear me? Step away from my girl you freaks. " I finally willed my self away from Darren and Emily. Mike followed my lead. " that's right you two. We decided to end this without getting any blood spilled." Darren said meanly. He then ushered Emily into his car. But before she got into It I mouthed the words ' sorry I couldn't do anything. He's too large to take on. ' Emily then mouthed back saying ' as long as no one is hurt, I can stand Darren. I don't want you to get hurt'. I nodded stared as Darren's 1996 Chevy pulled out of my drive way. I watched as it zoomed away, carrying my beloved crush and my most loathed enemy. Derpy then popped out from behind my moms banana tree. " hey derpy. Want to go inside?" I asked the pony. She quickly nodded. I smiled and led derpy and mike into my house.


End file.
